Greene Dixon
by sandyflame1920 and Dayflight43
Summary: Ever thought that there could be another Greene, another daughter to Hershel and another sister to Maggie and Beth? Well here she is. Hear the story of Railyn Greene as she struggles to deal with the Apocalypse and falls for a certain redneck... Daryl/OC! My second Fanfic! AN- Dayflight43 is writing this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Dayflight43 here! This is my second Fanfic and I'm so excited on writing it... This is a Walking Dead Fanfiction and i really hope it turns out good... I cant bring myself to actually make Daryl so mean so I'm going to give him a softer personality in this story... Hope you like it! R/R! P.S. this begins at about the same time as the show begins.**

I opened my eyes to see the familiar ceiling of my room. I slowly had the memories of the past two months come slamming back to me and tears welled in my dark grey eyes.

"Momma..." I sobbed out. I put my hands to my face and covered it, sobbing and screaming. Before I knew it Maggie came rushing through the door, her eyes wild and scared. As soon as she realized I was OK she walked swiftly over to my bed and enveloped my body with hers.

"Sh. Sh, Shh..." She whispered, rocking me back and forth and running her hand through my hair.

"It's OK, Railyn... Shh... It's OK, we're going to be OK..." She said with a sadness pulling at her voice. Finally i stopped shaking and crying and just went limp in her arms.

"I miss them." I whispered. Maggie nodded before situating herself so she was looking into my eyes. "We all do... I know you are probably not up to it but why don't you, Beth and I go horse riding?" She asked, quickly changing the subject. I wasn't to pleased about the idea but I looked down and shrugged. "Isn't that dangerous though?" I asked, my mind wandering to the walking, pale people that were infected by... other of their kind.

"No... We repaired the fence remember? And I doubt they could get through it." She said with a hopeful smile playing on her pink lips.

"Promise?" I squeaked. Maggie looked away for a split second before looking back at me and nodding. "Pinky promise." She said, extending her pinky finger. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle and, strangely, so did Maggie. We locked fingers for a moment before hopping up and racing out of my room.

Patricia sat in the kitchen with Odis right next to her, but standing and leaning against the counter. As we entered the room they looked up at us with worry evident in their gazes. "You gave us quite a scare, little Missy!" Patricia said while standing and giving me a tight hug. Although we had no relation to each other, Patricia was like my aunt, or even a second mother in a way. Odis was the same, but as my uncle. Beth adored Patricia and the two have almost been inseparable since... since all of this chaos started.

I laughed slightly and nodded. "I'm sorry... I just... every morning i wake up and for a split second I feel like everything is normal, until it just comes back to me and I remember and..." Suddenly a deep, familiar voice cuts me off. "And it isn't your fault." My daddy says with a deep frown on his face. I look down and nod.

My daddy, a sweet and wise old man, smiled as we met eyes. "Now, why don't you girls eat your breakfast and wash up, I heard that ya'll are going to go ridin' and i plan on joinin' ya'll." He said, lifting the tense atmosphere.

I looked over at Beth, who had just entered the room and we met eyes, perfectly pretty much reading each other's minds. Her eyes seemed to say, "I know how you feel." I smiled and nodded in understanding.

I turned to the kitchen table and sat down, grabbing a plate of food from Patricia and, before even thinking about taking a bite I clasped my hands in a prayer.

I prayed that my Momma and Brother would come back, that this was all a dream, and that more people would show up, for i truly thought everyone was dead and gone.

After praying I took up my fork and started to eat the sweat and delicious pancakes, also thanking god that we were well fed and alive.

**OK I know this is a short chapter, but i promise to make longer ones... R/R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Next Chapter is up! LOL I just posted the first chapter just today and i was so excited because i got an idea for the next chapter (this one) and i quickly started writing... OK so hope u guys like this chapter :))))**

**Ch. 2**

I walked out into the front yard of our home, my eyes skimming the sky above us. The sky was darkening, a definite storm coming in. I frowned, for I was truly excited about getting to go riding. Now that the storm was coming in we couldn't go ride because the horses would sense i and get very jumpy, and a jumpy horse is dangerous.

"Looks like we're not going to be riding today..." My dad said with a sad glance up at the sky.

Maggie stomped her foot in annoyance, angry that the_weather _of all things was stopping us from having a good time. I giggled at my sister's silly behavior.

She sent me a joking annoyed look before bursting out into laughter also. With smiles on our faces we walked back into our house. Beth was sitting with Patricia, a smile plastered on her face as the woman told her a funny story.

Maggie followed Daddy into the living room, saying something about a board game. I laughed and went upstairs to my room. I was so glad that my family could at least once a day forget that there was flesh eating monsters out in the world, most likely taking it over.

I closed my door behind me and went over to my window. It had already started to rain, only slightly but still there. I watched the tiny droplets hitting the window with a small smile on my lips.

this was so peaceful it was amazing. I mean I am only 23, Maggie 26, and my life was just beginning. I was going to go to University, a place i was so excited to be going. But then all of this happened and my world was turned inside out.

The worst part was losing Momma and Shawn. Shawn was like my twin, he looked a lot like me and we were always together, we did EVERYTHING together. I loved him so much and when he...

I cut myself off, letting tears flood my vision. I sniffled and took in a deep breath. I wiped away the tears and instead looked out the window sternly.

"Stop it!" I thought to myself.

The thunder crashed in the sky, making me jump. Rain droplets soon were pounding on my bedroom window, causing the world outside to turn into a blur of color. the rain, although, didn't stop the single image of a woman by my favorite apple tree, her back against it. She had golden grey hair and even from inside I could see her smile.

I jumped from off of the window seal and darted out of my room. My heart-beat quickened as i raced back down the stairs and out of my house. I didn't care if my family realized i had left, which i doubted because the door slamming was drowned out but the rain and thunder crashing. I knew that person from anywhere.

"MOMMA! MOMMA!" I screamed as i pelted towards the tree. As i neared i could feel my heart stop as i realized it wasn't my momma, but a silver shovel leaning against the tree trunk.

Tears soon were mixed in with the rain, which was now soaking every inch of my body. How was she not there? I saw her plain and clear! I let out a wail and fell to my knees in weakness and anger.

"PLEASE GOD HELP ME! I DID NOTHING FOR YOU TO BRING SUCH ANGUISH ON ME! I DID NOTHING! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" I screamed, banging on the muddy ground. the rain against my back and head was bone chilling and i was shivering violently. I didn't care. I wanted nothing more then to die at that very moment. "I did not deserve this..." I whispered. Suddenly i remembered the pocket knife I always carried and slowly slipped it out of my pocket. The rain in my eyes made me partially blind but I could still see.

I stared blankly down at it for what seemed like hours.

Did i really want to do this? I couldn't take it any more. I wanted to hear my mother's soft voice.

Before i could even think about bringing the knife to my throat a dizziness took over me and i was suddenly falling into the mud around me.

_**Railyn's Dream**_

_I sat with my knees pulled to_ _ chest as i sat on my bed. I was drawing my mother, who was sitting in front of me with the most beautiful dress on and she seemed to be glowing."where are we momma?"I asked. _

_"Somewhere safe..." she said with an adoring look in her eyes. _

_I looked back up at her in confusion. "But we aren't safe... those things are still out there!" I said, narrowing my eyes at her. She chuckled. "No they aren't. We are in a place where nothing can happen to you. There's no monsters, no bad people... And if you wanted you could stay here with me and your brother..." She said without looking away from me._

_I shook my head violently before letting out a scream and starting to back away from her. The scene suddenly changed and i wasn't in my room, I was in the field with her right in front of me. She was a walker though and i had a gun to her head. She started clawing at me and i couldn't move. "Stoppit, Stoppit, stoppit!" I yelled._

**_End of dream_**

I awoke to see a familiar white haired man over me bore I once again fell unconscious.

Great.

**Thx for reading, and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Dayflight43 is out! LOLOLOLOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay next chapter is up! I love this story and hope who ever reads it does too. Oh yeah, I don't own any of the Walking Dead characters or plots, that's why I'm on this website...**

**Ch. 3**

I wake up to bright sunlight shining into my eyes. I immediately closed my sensitive eyes and reached up to cover them, but something connected to my arm stopped me.

I looked down at my arm and gaped in wonder at the IV connected to it. What happened? I looked around and quickly realized that I wasn't in my own room...

I was so confused! Where's my family? What if they were all killed and I was left here alone? In panic I started to pull the IV out of my arm. As soon as it was out i quickly tried to get out of my bed but a quick uneasiness made me fall from the bed and onto the floor in a heap of weakness.

I let out a small scream and shook as a pain in my side erupted like a wild fire. I heard footsteps running near the room i was in and fear over took me. What if it was one of those monsters?! I listened as they got nearer and without warning my door opened with a crash.

Standing in the door way was a man with dark brown curly hair and a small beard. His shirt was soaked in blood, which frightened me, and he looked confused as he looked down at me on the floor. "Hershel!" He bellowed, turning and leaving the room in a flash.

So my family was still here, at least daddy was... Tears started running down my cheeks in a mix of pain and fear. "What do you mean she was awake?!" Bellowed a deep voice that I recognized very well.

Finally my Daddy ran through the door with a distressed look on his face, tears in his eyes. "Rick, help me get her on the bed!" He said as he rushed over to me and started to pick me up, along with the man who must have been Rick. They both slowly and gently hoisted me up on to the bed. I let out a cry as I finally saw where the pain was coming from. On my side there was a lot of wound tape and all I had on was a training bra, probably Maggie's.

My dad quickly had his shaking hands on my face, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Why, why, why, are you so much like your momma?!" He said softly but sternly. Then it all came back. I didn't cry though. I was done with crying.

"Daddy what happened? Where is everyone?" I asked him without hesitation. "Everyone is fine... Odis has shot a little boy and he... He is going to the High School to get supplies with a man that was with Rick... This is Rick Grimes, the father of the little boy, and leader of a group that is staying on one of the highways. When you ran out of the house you had your knife out and then you blacked out and the knife snagged you, not a bad wound but you have been out for 4 days now..." Daddy answered for me.

In shock I stared over at Rick, who was looking down in sadness. "I... I'm so sorry..." I whispered. Rick looked up and we met eyes. "Thank you ma'am... I'm sorry, but we haven't been properly addressed. My name is Rick Grimes and you are..." He started and i finished for him. "Railyn Greene." I said with a small, polite smile. He smiled at me as we shook hands.

As we pulled apart a face i have been longing to see ran into the room. "Maggie!" I squealed. My sister raced over to me and hugged me tightly. "Oh my god, Railyn! I swear if I wasn't at your birthing and I hadn't grown up with you then i wouldn't of known we were sisters!" She said with a smile on her face as she cried in pure joy.

I laughed and as she pulled away I turned to my Daddy. "Am i allowed to get up? I think i can handle it, i just got up to fast..." I said with hope in my gaze. Daddy gave me a weary look before nodding and ordering, Maggie to help me to the kitchen, making sure that I wouldn't fall.

As Rick and my Dad walked away and upstairs into one of our guest rooms Maggie helped me to the kitchen. I could walk pretty well but I was still kinda wobbly and my side ached slightly, not as bad as earlier though.

Maggie fixed me some toast and eggs and i thanked her with a kiss on the cheek. The rest of my day was boring, up until Odis leaving.

I walked slowly to the man who I thought of as a uncle and hugged him tightly around the neck. "Be careful..." I said as I pulled away and then walked over to the other man, Shane. I smiled at him and gave a small hug before looking him in the eyes. "You too... We want both of you to come back unharmed..." I said as he watched me in bewilderment. We had just met and yet I had this feeling like he belonged in our group. "Thanks, Railyn." He said with a small smile. I nodded and walked back over to my family, who were approving of my friendly actions towards the stranger.

I watched as the two men got into Odis's truck and drove down the dirt road, kicking up dirt and leaving a cloud of dust.

I sighed and walked over to a crying Patricia and Beth, who was trying to comfort her. I wrapped my arms around Patricia and soothed her. "He's going to be OK..." I said. She just pulled away and shook her head, running into the house.

I looked down and instead of following everyone I sat down on the stairs on our porch. I looked out at the forest and sighed, thinking about how the monsters, "walkers" as Rick and Shane called them, were probably taking over the world as I had thought.

The creaking of the door made me jump and spin around. It was just Rick though and I smiled. "Hey there," he said as he walked over to me. He hesitated, as if contemplating if I would care if he sat down. Chuckling i gave him an invitation. "Sit down, Rick..." I chuckled. He smiled slightly before his face went red.

"So, Railyn... I couldn't help but see you hug Shane..." He teased. I turned to him with a bright smile on my face. "Oh shut up!" I laughed, hitting his arm playfully.

He laughed and raised his eye brows at me. "OK, OK! I had to ask though!" he laughed.

I shook my head and laughed once more before Rick's face got serious again. "My wife will be worrying about us, and she needs to know that our son is hurt... Could I go and get her... I mean she deserves to know..." He said slowly. I nodded quickly. "We aren't going to keep you here Rick! But you may want one of us to go because we know these forests and because you are the only one with the same blood type as Carl." I warned him.

He nodded before standing up and claiming he would talk to my dad. I smiled once more and turned again to the fields of the home i grew up on, silently wishing that my family would come back.

**Wow, what a long chapter! I never intended on it being so long but, here it is! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, this is Dayflight43 and i am now posting the 4th chapter! I haven't been getting any reviews so if you are reading my story and have any comments, complaints or questions then please tell me! R/R! Oh yeah I'm sorry for not bringing in Daryl sooner but I had to get into my main character and stuff... **

I was awoken by the screaming of Carl. I shot upright in bed and quickly put on a black hoody over my tank-top and put on some jeans. I dashed upstairs and into the room where Carl was staying. Sitting with Rick was a woman with black hair and a skinny face, tears in her eyes and Rick's arm wrapped around her middle so she could stay out of my Daddy's and Patricia's way. She was definitely his wife. I wondered who had found her but my thoughts were elsewhere.

Carl was struggling against Patricia's arms as my dad tried to get a piece of the bullet out. I immediately ran over to them and helped pin down his legs, and putting my hand up to his face to stroke it and try to calm him. His face was pale and tear streaked and as he screamed and thrashed I could see the pain and terror in his baby blue eyes.

I felt my heart reach out for him and I snapped my head around to stare at my Daddy.

"Daddy stop it! Stop! You are just making the pain worse! We have to wait for the medicine!" I cried. My dad quickly pulled away and immediately put a cloth over the bleeding wound.

I pulled away as Carl stopped thrashing about and was breathing heavily. He looked around before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

I sighed and pulled away. I slowly left the room, my eyes drooping towards being closed. I looked at what time it was and sighed. 9:00 P.M., meaning I only had about 2 hours of sleep. I growled but shook it off, walking to the bathroom and splashing my face with ice cold water. I chose to take a shower and slowly did so, not overdoing the hot water but letting it work all the knots out of my bones.

After the shower I got out and realized I had been in it for almost an hour and a-half. I quickly got dressed and walked out into the living room, where excitedly Shane sat. He had a look of dread on his face as he glanced up at me.

"Where's Odis?" I asked with a bright smile on my face. I brushed my brown bangs out of my eyes and felt my blood chill as Shane didn't answer. "What happened?" I choked out. Shane stood slowly and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry... He's gone... Saved my life, he did. I wish i could have helped him, but he already had a bad knee, told me to keep on going... I truly am sorry Railyn..." He said with anger and sadness in his

Tears were quickly running down my cheeks. Shane took me into his broad arms and tried to sooth me. "This is all my fault! Everyone around me dies! Everyone i care about leaves me!" I sobbed. Shane shook his head. "None of this crazy world is your fault! You aren't god! You don't choose or enforce people to die! Don't blame yourself, ya' hear?" He said, looking into my eyes.

I nodded before pulling away. "I'm sure you're tired, why don't you go take a shower and then I'll find you a place to sleep..." I said with my face low.

Shane left and as soon as he did I ran out of the house, kicking up dirt and looking up at the night skies with tears in my eyes. I let an exasperated scream and grabbed a few rocks to throw. They didn't really go anywhere but they kinda helped with my anger. "Why are you doing this to me?!" I screamed as i cried.

I turned abruptly and ran into the house, writing a note before grabbing my riding boots and running over to our horse barn. I chose my favorite horse, his name 'adawelagisgv', a Cherokee word meaning 'blaze' in English.

I brushed out his coat before gently putting on his equipment. I saddled him up and walked him out of the barn. I looked back at my childhood home once more before turning and mounting blaze and riding out into the forest.

Tears sprung from my eyes as i rode. I hated having to leave, but everyone seemed to get hurt or even killed when I was around, and I was tired of it.

Tear limbs whipped at my cheeks and left my face red and bloody. Soon I came across my favorite place as a kid, a small gas station just outside of the Highway. I got off Blaze and slowly walked towards the store, my pocket knife at the ready in my hands. Blaze whinnied behind me and I jumped slightly, turning around to face my horse. "God blaze why do you-" I was cut off by a loud moan right by ear and cold, pale hands grabbing my hair.

I let out a terrified scream and quickly yanked my hair out of a walker's grip. I stumbled forwards as the thing tried to grab hold of my shirt. I let out another scream and spun around, stabbing the knife into the monster's head. My pocket knife stabbed as far as it would go before the walker finally died. It fell off of me in a heap, leaving me sobbing and bloody.

My head was spinning as I backed away from the nasty rotting corpse. I turned to a spooked Blaze and, instead of mounting him (because of how spooked he was) I grabbed his reins and we started walking up the road silently.

I was getting even more tired as we walked and it was getting dark. Blaze wasn't so jumpy anymore so I finally mounted him and we started up the road in a slow trot. The forest around me seemed to watch my every move and I was scared out of my wits.

Without even realizing it I started to doze off. My eye lids slowly drifted closed then I swiftly reopened them.

Suddenly a huge bird, an owl probably, shrieked and swooped out in front of me and blaze. My horse neighed in fright and reared up, causing me to fall backwards and hit my head. I let out a pain filled wail as a teeth clenching pain went up my arm as a pointy rock ripped my skin and left a gash in my arm.

With tears in my eyes I grabbed my bandanna from off of my head and wrapped it around my bleeding arm, just bellow the cut. I took my pocket knife from out of my pocket and quickly cut a large piece of my short's away and put it to my wound, trying to soak the blood and possibly stop the bleeding.

Before I knew it, it was a pitch black night, the moon the only light visible.

I mounted Blaze again, not really caring if he was spooked or not. He didn't seem very jumpy, probably because he knew I was hurt and that I needed to get home. I urged him faster and faster, until we came upon the very edge of my farm. It was already lightening up by now and I was exhausted. In the front of my house sat a large RV and a few other cars.

Ricks group must have shown up... I slowly and sourly got off of Blaze and walked him across the field. As I neared the house I could see that people were all close to the side of the house.

I looked down at my arm for a minute and as I looked up I stared down the point of an arrow notched onto a cross bow. I gaped and tried to make out words but I was scared and weak.

"Who are you?" Asked a gruff southern accent. I looked at the speaker and could feel a blush rise. "I-I..." I started. The man pointed the crossbow closer into my face. "Spit it out girl!" He growled.

"Daryl, don't!" Said a slightly familiar country voice. I looked around the man with the crossbow to see Rick with a shocked look on his face.

"Railyn where have you been?!" He gasped, taking a few steps forward. I felt relief flood over me but as I was going to answer a sudden dizziness and weakness took over me and I fell to the ground in a heap, strong arms catching my fall.

I did this to much.

**Lol wow, she does do that to much... That is the second time Raylin has fainted! She needs a certain redneck to keep her balanced, don't you think?**


End file.
